


Sunkissed Fun

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Three Confused Androids and their Grumpy  Dad [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Hank watch your language, I'M NOT DEAD, Summer Vacation, Sunburn, Swimming, Tubing, hey look, two concerned androids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Hank decides to take both androids on a fun vacation to go tubing. He should have brought more sunscreen.





	Sunkissed Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. 
> 
> I'm actually on vacation myself, currently, and I am doing the exact thing i'm making these three do. Good inspiration, amiright? 
> 
> The problem with where I'm at, is the fact I cannot connect to any wifi and i've got no data. My entire family has been clinging to my sister's boyfriend's hotspot because he's the only one with working data. That's how i'm posting this right now lol
> 
> I try to keep in character with my babies, but balancing all three of their personalities can prove difficult, so jut let me know how I'm doing. 
> 
> Also, none of my fics are ever beta read or proof read 
> 
> Enjoy!

“This right here is called the Frio River,” Hank explains, gesturing out to the swirling water in front of them. “One of the best rivers to float an’ swim in in Texas.” He pauses and looks back at the android's with him when he hears no response. He bursts out laughing at their expressions. 

Connor is already bent over, eyes wide and sparkling with curiosity- much like a puppy’s- as he reaches out, sticking a single finger tip in the flowing water. Caleb is still standing straight, and he seems to have become a bit stiffer, LED circling yellow, head tilted. He squints his eyes and Hank already knows he is scanning the water. 

“It is currently sitting at 69 degrees fahrenheit,” Connor informs both of them, Caleb nodding, still staring forward in awe at the river. 

“There appears to be a handful of wildlife,” Caleb says next and Hank rolls his eyes, ripping his cover up over his shoulders and throwing it at the android. Caleb catches it without even looking up, but he does look at Hank, an eyebrow raising. 

“I don't give a fuck about temperature or wildlife,” Hank informs, tugging his swimsuit up. He steps into the river, grinning at how blessedly cool it is compared to the Texan heat. He turns back and points at the tubes expectantly. “Well don't just stand there. Grab em.” 

“Why?” Connor asks, tilting his head curiously. Hank runs a hand down his face. 

“We discussed this before we even fucking came here, Connor,” Hank grumbles. He stars to make dramatic motions with his hands. “We at the tubes. Put the tubes in the water. Sit in the tubes. And then we float.” 

“May I ask what the point of this activity is?” Caleb questions now, his head tilting like Connor’s. 

“No you may not!” Hank shouts and whisks one of the tubes from the ground, dragging it to the river all the while grumbling to himself about “stupid kids don't remember jackshit”. He throws it on the water, hops on, and holds his hands out. “Tah-fucking-dah. Now you two do it, too.” 

Connor presses his lips into a line and tugs at the top of his blue and black swimsuit. Connor, when shopping for swimsuits, had chosen to remain with his usual black and blue colors. This swimsuit he was currently wearing was mostly black with blue streaks on either side, the string rips the same hue. Caleb had actually diverged from his normal color scheme and he was currently wearing a red and yellow swimsuit, the sides and bottoms yellow while the rest was red. Hank had nearly fainted in surprise at the android’s divergence in color. Not that he didn't look good in it, though. Both androids were killing it in their respective swimsuits. 

“Connor, the water isn't going to bite you,” Hank says, exasperatedly as Caleb grabs another tube, stepping into the water. His LED flashes yellow for a moment as the liquid envelops his feet before a small smile plays on his lips and he hops into the tube he'd grabbed beside Hank. 

“I know that, Hank,” Connor retorts, throwing a glare at the human as he slowly steps into the water, a tight frown on his lips. 

Caleb leans back in the tube, letting his head rest in the water, hair spiraling out. Hank grins as he watches the huge android kick his feet out and he ends up sprawled out like a starfish, stomach stretched. He then looks back to Connor, laughing his ass off again when the android slips and falls into the river. 

Connor’s head pops out of the water a split second later, eyes wide. “I saw something moving,” he said. 

Caleb picks his head back up, looking at the water. Hank continues to laugh his ass off because holy shit Connor. “It would seem a catfish has joined us,” Caleb informed, LED flashing yellow once more as he stares at the fish hovering beside Connor’s head. “Catfish are non hostile, brother. Don't worry.” 

Hank continues to laugh, his tube shaking with the movement. Connor presses his lips further together before he hops into his tube, scrambling to grab the rope. “Wait, don't we need to connect our… tubes?” he asks quickly, looking from his tube to Caleb’s and Hank’s. Hank shrugs and splashes a bit of water at Caleb’s face. The android hardly even flinches, peeking a single eye open to look at him. “But, Hank, we do not want to float away from one another.” 

“It'll be fine, Connor,” Hank says with a wave of his hand. “Now shut the fuck up and just… float. Be like Caleb. He's doin’ great.” He motions to Caleb, who is currently completely sprawled across the top of his tube, the most relaxed Hank has seen the android since meeting him. His eyes are shut lightly, his limbs are relax, and his LED is circling the lightest blue Hank has seen on any other android. He's obviously enjoying himself. 

Connor shifts in his tube, glancing to Caleb, LED flashing yellow as he leans further back into the headrest. He props his feet up and grabs hold on the handles, staring up at the sky. He still seems too tense, though. 

“You not like water or somethin’, Connor?” Hank asks and Connor looks to him, shaking his head. 

“No, it's not that,” he replies, honestly and Hank shifts in his own tube to better pay attention to the android. “It's just… I hadn't yet been in water, so it's… strange. I'll be fine, though.” 

Hank shrugs and kicks at the water, splashing Caleb a little bit more. Once more, the android hardly reacts. 

The three of them end up floating peacefully. 

That is, until Hank gets a sunburn. 

“Goddammit!” he shouts as they step onto land once more. He throws his tube on the ground, glaring angrily down at his arms, groaning as his back burns horribly. “Are you fucking serious?! I reapplied!!” 

“What's wrong, Hank?” Connor asks, looking the human up and down in concern, a frown on his face. Caleb trudges forward, squinting his eyes. 

“He is sunburnt,” he informs the other android. “He apparently did not fully reapply like he believed he did. Next time I will be sure he does.” 

Hank throws a glare at Caleb. “The fuck does that mean?” he demands. But Caleb doesn't answer him, merely sending him a knowing look that Hank doesn't quite like. 

“We need to remove Hank from the sun,” Caleb continues, and Connor nods, listening intently. “This appears to be a horrible sunburn as well, and the pain will kick in shortly. He will not be able to move much within the next five minutes.” 

“Oh no!” Connor exclaims, eyebrows knitting together, LED flashing red for a moment before returning to red. “Perhaps we should carry him?” 

Hank sputters and shakes his head furiously. “Oh fuck that! You are not carrying me like some damned child!” he shouts, pointing an angry finger at both Connor's. Caleb glances to Connor, an eyebrow raised and he knows they're telepathically communicating again. He grunts. “Look you two, it's just a sunburn. It's not like I'm bleeding out or anything. I'll be fine.” He pauses. “Though yes. I should probably get out of the damned sun.” 

With those words the androids seem to be satisfied. “We will carry the tubes, then,” Connor says determinedly. “You can go ahead back to the campsite.” 

Hank shrugs, not really minding this arrangement. He fucking hates lugging those things around. Once both androids have a tube Hank heads up back to their campsite, unlocking the RV. When he glances back at both Caleb and Connor, he can see them silently communicating once more. 

He dreads what they may be planning. 

Connor walks up to him first as Caleb hangs the tubes up on a string. “Come on, Hank, Caleb suggested remedies for your burn,” the android says, opening the door for the lieutenant. “He is going to collect the necessary ingredients while we get you comfortable.” 

Hank holds his hands up, shaking his head. “You two are going fucking crazy over a small sunburn,” he points out in annoyance. Seriously, this was certainly not his first time being burnt, and it certainly was not his last time, either. He loves to swim. 

“This ‘little’ burn is covering seventy-five percent of your body!” Connor protests in exasperation. 

“It's nothin’, really, calm the fuck down,” Hank said, waving Caleb over to them. “Caleb, get your ass back here.” The android has already started down the trail back towards the river, halting in his steps at Hank's yelling. “Yeah, that's right. Turn your ass around and get inside.” 

Caleb hobbles back over, looking utterly confused. “But the plan,” he says to Connor who shrugs helplessly. 

Hank rolls his eyes and steps inside. “All I need to do is lay down… and not move for the next year. So lemme sleep,” he says over his shoulder, already laying down in the uncomfortable bed of their RV. 

“Okay, Hank.” they say it unison. 

“We’ll be outside,” Connor informs him, pushing Caleb out. 

Hank sighs heavily, rolling his eyes once more at their overdramaticness of a small sunburn. But then he smiles, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. 

At least he knew they cared.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the same boat, Hank. We can suffer together.


End file.
